


A love above all

by Tigereey



Series: A poem from Ryan to Edgar [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigereey/pseuds/Tigereey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Ryan to Edgar.</p><p>Do not be discouraged by the word count. This is a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love above all

**Author's Note:**

> A poem from Ryan to Edgar. Enjoy.

 

A love above all- A poem from Ryan to Edgar

Every morning I look down and see you there; In your chambers people think to be full of despair

Freeing you will do no good; For you are already free which is not understood

Our love is something that people can not grasp; Sometimes people even gasp

But what really matters is my dick shoved inside your soon-to-be pregnant cow ass.

~The End~

 

 

 


End file.
